Undercover
by BritishTeaLady
Summary: SMUT- you have been warned. Spencer and Emily have to go undercover. They can't hide their sexual desires.


'Spencer, if you're not ok with this you don't have to do it...' Emily whispered in Reid's ear as he placed his arm's around her waist and rested his head on her shoulders.

'I'm fine...' He pulled away slightly and bit gently at her ear lobe. 'Great, actually.'

She wished she could say the same. Undercover with her co-worker, twelve years her junior and she had been asked to play the 'role' of cougar in an attempt to catch a suspect who preyed on couples having sex.

She held his hand and pulled him towards the bedroom, making sure that all the lights were off and that the curtains were not drawn. Morgan, JJ, and Rossi were all waiting outside in various positions waiting for the suspect to approach.

'Do you need anything?' Reid asked as Emily took off her necklace at the night stand and hooked the dressing gown behind the door.

'I'm good.' She tilted her head and signalled for him to get on the bed. Her nerves were racing. He stared at him for a moment as he lay relaxed on the bed sheets in his tight boxers.

'Come here...' He murmured. They were unsure of what the rest of the team could hear.

She walked over to him and kneeled on top of him with her legs either side of his. She could feel the pressure of him beneath her. 'I feel disgusting' she uttered as she pushed him down and removed the straps of the leopard print vest. 'These clothes are hideous. Vile.'

'But you're not...' He pushed himself up slightly and held her behind her neck. He began to nibble on her ear again and gently flipped her over so that he was on top of her.

Emily blushed and was thankful that the room was only lit by a few candles so he couldn't see her reaction. 'The sheet, get under the sheet...'

They rolled in sync and he pulled the sheet over them so only their heads and the outline of their bodies was visible.

Reid stuttered for a moment as he contemplated what to do. But Emily took control and she found herself on top again. He lay with his head slightly tilted so he could see what she was doing.

She slowly trailed down his body and stopped when she got to his crotch.

'Emily, don't!' He could feel himself getting hot and watched her as she repeatedly dipped her head so it looked as if she was giving him a blowjob. 'Emily...' She ignored him and kept her eyes down to avoid embarrassment. 'Emily, look.' His voice was sterner but hinted vulnerability. She flicked her eyes up and stared at his crotch. He was hard and she could see that he was biting his lip to stop him from getting even more aroused.

'Spencer...' She has been trying to avoid showing how turned on she was since she had straddled him and felt the outline of his dick on her panties. 'I can sort that out.'

He bit his lip harder as she pulled at his boxers and let his length spring from beneath them. He couldn't resist her touch and pushed it down so she could take him in her mouth. She began to massage his shaft while she licked the tip, heightening his pleasure. She could feel herself getting wet with each bead of juice that left him.

'Come here.' He finally took control and pulled her by her waist so that the were face to face. 'Kiss me.' He ordered as she hovered above his cock. She still had her clothes on and he pulled them over her head before moving her underwear aside and gently sliding a finger into her wetness. She groaned upon his touch but he knew it wasn't enough. He felt her tongue touch his and used it as a signal to add another finger. Gentle at first, he felt her buckle under his hand and he got faster and her breathing intensified.

'Spencer, Spence...' She jolted forward and groaned. He removed his fingers and kissed her again.

A sudden noise from outside made them stop and turn towards the window. There was nothing there. Silence.

Emily tried to conceal her smile 'Spencer, we can't do this...'

He didn't listen and pulled her towards him again. They were so close that he could feel her heart pounding against his chest.

'If you don't act on this, I will...' For once he had confidence in the bedroom. Emily remained silent and burrowed her head into his chest.

He rolled them over once more and positioned himself so he could enter her. With one hand he massaged one of her breasts and balanced above her with the other. She couldn't wait anymore. 'Spencer Reid, fuck me now.'

He moved his hand that had been on her breast and quickly rubbed her clit before licking his fingers and placing his long dick inside her.

She groaned at first touch and began to pull away but he took control, pushing in further and faster.

'Fucking hell Spencer, you're so good.' He didn't listen and carried on, occasionally stopping to pull out and rub his dick along her folds. She groaned as he entered again but this time he was much slower.

'I want you to savour this moment' he whispered in his ear as he slowly pumped in and out.

It caused maximum pleasure and she pushed on his ass to pull him in further. 'I can't. Make me call your name.'

There was no going back. He fucked her as hard as he could letting her orgasm multiple times before pulling out.

Beads of sweat came from his brow as he kneeled in front of her exhausted and still hard. Emily stared at it and took it in her hands. This is the least I can do. She rubbed her hands up and down, massaging his balls with every motion. He was close. 'Em' he grunted, almost unable to get words out. 'I'm...' He stuttered and jolted from the waist as she took him into her mouth and gently sucked. She made sure her eyes met his as he spurted hot cum into her mouth.

Collapsing onto the bed, they heard another noise outside.

'Prentiss, Reid, you can come out now. You've put on quite a show.'


End file.
